Don't want to lose you
by Suffering Angel
Summary: rating for some cursing. o.o Chi Chi's in the hospital. Krillin and Bulma come to comfot the son and husband, but can they keep the two Saiyans together? er, while Gohan's still a kid >.>


I don't own Dragon Ball Z. it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and a bunch of other people.

A/N: you want blood? Gore? Fights to the end? Sorry, not here. *points at other DBZ fics* there. This fic came to me while thinking about DBZ, and staring at a pink picture. Not a good combo.

Don't want to lose you

He paced back and forth in the waiting room, his boots making close to no noise against the white marble floor. Other people sat there as well, randomly glancing at him with the flashy red outfit. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he desperately tried to let some nerves out. His son wasn't dong any better.

"How much longer, daddy?"

HE stopped, looking at where the doctor had disappeared to.

"I wish I knew, Gohan. I wish I knew."

How long had they been there? Too long. Any minute in the hospital was 61 seconds too long. Especially when it came to her.

"Will she be ok, Daddy?"

The father shook his head.

"I don't know, Gohan. I really hope so."

He began pacing again, as though if he stopped, so would she. And he couldn't allow it.

"Daddy…"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

"Goku! Gohan!"

"Goku!"

Both warrior born turned to the voices, a welcomed familiarity among the anti-bacteriolized ceilings and walls.

"You poor things!"

The woman hugged the child warmly and he buried his face in her shoulder, only now allowing the tears to fall. He didn't want to worry his father. Goku was more of a nervous wreck than his son.

The shorter man approached the father.

"We came here as soon as we could. How is she, Goku?"

A shake of the head.

"I… honestly don't know, Krillin."

"What happened?"

A sigh.

"Well, the Ox King came over all of a sudden, so Chichi naturally wanted to make everything perfect. So she got a bit hyper. I told her to calm down, especially after that harsh flu she had. But no sooner did I say that, I… we were already half way to the hospital, her unconscious in my arms."

"You flew here?"

"Yes."

Krillin nodded and allowed his best friend a moment to collect himself.

"Gohan's taking it hard."

The Saiyan said, obviously disappointed. But of what? Himself? … Maybe…

"Goku, this isn't your fault…"

"What if it is?"

Before Krillin could answer, Goku rushed past him to the tall man in a white robe and glasses holding a medical chart. And not a happy expression on the man's face.

"There there, Gohan-chan. Get it all out."

The young half breed silently sat back in his seat, now only sobbing and lightly shaking.

"What's gonna happen to my mommy, Bulma? I know daddy died and we brought him back, but… I DON'T WANT MOMMY TO DIE!"

He fell back to her arms and she stroke his hair as the right side of her blouse got wetter and wetter. Bulma looked at Krillin, who returned a worried look before looking back to the doctor. Who was shaking his head.

"Er, Goku?"

The much shorter man asked.

"She's not… IS SHE?!"

Another shake of his head.

"No, she's… but just barely."

Krillin moved to Goku's front, wanting to look into his friend's eyes. Goku turned away.

"Excuse me for a while. Look after Gohan, ok?"

Krillin stood and watched as Goku kneeled next to his son and wiped some of the tears away with a reassuring smile.

_'Oh Goku, how can you lie to him like that?!'_

Despite overwhelming worry and concern, the tears and emotional stress finally took the better of him, leaving Gohan asleep in Bulma's lap. She continuously stroke his hair with a sad look on her face. Krillin returned with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's a shame master Roshi couldn't come."

"He wouldn't have known what to do, and would've been more tired than Gohan."

"Still, Krillin… we couldn't used the comic relief."

Both chuckled as they sipped their coffee.

"I needed that."

"Yeah."

"He's taking it real badly."

Both looked out the balcony. The symbol on his outfit was hardly visible in the night. 

The wind ruffled Goku's hair as he watched the moon.

"Good thing it's not a full moon."

"Yeah, otherwise…"

The doctor came out again. Krillin stood up to greet him.

"Doctor, how is she? Is she doing better?"

Gohan stirred as Krillin's enthusiasm made him half yell.

"Where is the husband?"

The Monk's spirit crash landed, and he pointed at the balcony.

"Thank you."

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

Realizing the little boy was awake, Bulma hugged him and tried to wipe away already dry tears.

"I'm sure she's ok, Gohan. Go back to sleep…"

"DAMMIT!"

At least three pairs of eyes flew to the balcony. Goku was rapidly hitting the railing. The doctor obviously had bad news.

"I'm sorry, Goku. She's in too delicate a condition. We'll wait until tomorrow before we can give her any sort of medication."

"Do you even know what she has?"

Shake of the head.

"No. Has she been working a lot?"

"Yeah. That's Chichi."

"She has a horrible case of what appears to be the flu, and probably pneumonia. We'll know for sure once her test results come in."

The Saiyan breathed in deeply, fighting the urge to throw the doctor towards the sidewalk below at a high speed.

"Can we see her?"

"…Only you. Room 306."

"Thank you."

"Goku!"

Gohan bit his lip as Krillin talked to his father.

"They're shaking their heads too much."

Goku sent a glance and a wink to his son, before disappearing in the long corridor.

"…I have to use the restrooms."

"Over there, sweetie."

Krillin sat next to Bulma, now alone.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That we'll know more in the morning."

The door slightly opened and he looked at her still form.

"Chichi…"

"A lot can happen until morning. Right?"

"Ah ha."

"I mean, she can just get better, right, Bulma?"

"Ah ha."

He closed the door and sat next to her. It shattered his heart, seeing her like that. Relying on machines to live.

"…You know… I can understand Goku."

"How can you say such a thing, Krillin?"

"Not like that, just… I think I can understand why he's taking it so hard."

Hidden behind the wall, Gohan listened to them, unnoticed.

"I mean, all his life if something went wrong there was a reason. And the solution usually involved him beating the crap out of whoever did it. A solution and anger ventilation all in one. What's he to do now? Turn microscopic and beat them germs' behinds?"

That earned him a smile.

"Don't say it too loudly. He might think that's a good idea."

And in the relative safety of the shadowed corridor, Gohan tiptoed forward, following his father.

"Come on, Chichi. Can't you even open your eyes once? Please?"

He held her hand gently when the door opened.

"Gohan…"

"Gohan sure is taking his sweet time."

"He's in there."

Bulma stared at him.

"With them."

Krillin looked at the corridor, his arms folded.

"It can't be helped."

Bulma said, and then added softly.

"You think she'll make it?"

The two looked at each other, then at their own laps. Bulma's shirt was still wet from Gohan's tears.

"I hope so. If only for their sakes."

The child sat at his mother's other side and sighed.

"Daddy, don't look so sad."

A sad smile was all Goku could give his son.

"Can I help it? I… I don't think I've ever been so helpless, Gohan. Ever."

Gohan had also never seen his father like that. So sad. So Fragile. So weak.

"Daddy, are you going to cry?"

In the dark room, Gohan could only see his father's silhouette, but that was enough to know that Goku wiped his eyes. And pulling his nose.

"…No…"

The young boy was, the say the least, shocked. It had never occurred to him that someone might be as worried about his mother as he was.

"Daddy… she'll be ok. She has to be."

Gohan quickly passed to the bed's other side and sat on his father's knees. Goku didn't leave Chichi's hand.

"I just wish… wish there was something I could do. Someway I could help her…"

"Something to beat up?"

Goku chuckled, then nodded his head.

"In a way, yeah…"

The two looked outside the window.

"What a moon… too bad it's not full."

"Too bad, Gohan-Chan? Why?"

"Well, I know we would've regretted it comes morning, but smashing a city of two sure would've made me feel better."

"Yeah… but then Chichi would get mad at us."

Both laughed softly and looked at the woman who was most important to them.

"I don't want her to go, Daddy."

"Me neither, Gohan. Me neither."

A/N: THERE! DONE! REVIEW! Please? ;_;


End file.
